Le péché de Noël
by joelle-sama
Summary: François et Renée passent Noël ensemble. Alors qu'ils doivent se séparer, ils profitent d'un moment d'intimité.


**Le péché de Noël**

_Noisy le Sec, 24 décembre 1619_

« Alors? » En voyant la servante descendre seule le grand escalier du manoir, Julie d'Herblay eut un moment d'inquiétude.

« Alors rien, madame! Elle s'est baignée pendant un bon moment… Elle m'a laissée la coiffer. Elle a insisté pour mettre sa plus belle robe et les nouveaux escarpins que vous lui avez offerts le mois passé. Elle m'a même demandé du rouge pour ses lèvres! »

La baronne leva ses yeux et ses mains tremblantes au ciel, articulant en silence un _Alleluia!_ de pur soulagement. Puis, triomphante, elle se tourna vers son mari : « Je vous l'avais dit! Il suffisait d'être patients!...Je savais que Renée se montrerait raisonnable, un jour! »

L'homme, silencieux, ne répondit rien et se contenta de hocher la tête et de sourire.

« Encore heureux que monsieur le marquis ne fasse aucun cas de ses manières étranges...Au contraire, il semble que ça l'amuse! » remarqua la servante.

« Si seulement ça pouvait faire plus que l'amuser! » se désola la maitresse de maison. Cela faisait quelques mois déjà qu'il avait rencontré Renée…

« Vous vous trompez, femme... » s'immisça le baron avec un oeil rieur, incapable de taire la nouvelle davantage.

Julie se tourna vers lui, dubitative. « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Je voulais vous en faire la surprise pour Noël...le laisser en faire l'annonce lui-même ». - A ces mots, les yeux et la bouche de la baronne s'agrandirent.-«Eh oui, monsieur de Montsorot m'a demandé la main de Renée il y a quelques jours à peine! »

Avec un petit cri, l'épouse sautilla et battit frénétiquement des mains avec une joie débordante.

La servante, qui se tenait derrière elle, se plaqua la main sur le cœur. « Pas étonnant que mademoiselle Renée soit si rêveuse, ces derniers jours! Elle est complètement amoureuse de cet homme! Ooohhh, il faudra vite préparer le trousseau! »

La baronne exprima une autre exclamation de pure excitation. Un trousseau! Elle qui n'avait eu que des garçons - bien qu'elle ne s'en plaignait pas - elle pourrait enfin transmettre ses conseils d'épouse et de mère à sa nièce! Sa nièce qui allait enfin devenir une vraie dame et non plus cette espèce de garçon manqué qui lui servait de troisième fils!

« Renaud...vous avez dit qu'il viendrait ce soir? » redemanda la tante en tirant sur le bras de son mari.

« C'est exact.»

La femme frappa encore des mains. « Fannie? Nous avons du pain sur la planche! Il faut que tout soit parfait!"

« Oh oui, madame! » répliqua énergiquement la domestique, aussi enthousiaste que sa maîtresse.

…. …. …

L'ambiance très festive, l'abondance de mets succulents, la présence d'un quatuor musicien et la promesse de beaux présents n'étaient cette année que de piètre importance pour la jeune Renée d'Herblay. Jamais réveillon de Noël n'avait paru plus palpitant! Sous les applaudissements des convives, François avait officialisé leur union. Ils se marieraient l'été prochain! Toute la soirée, elle n'avait eut d'yeux que pour lui et n'avait pas fait grand cas des deux douzaines d'autres invités présents qui la félicitaient et qui trouvaient bien charmante son inattention lorsqu'ils lui posaient des questions qui restaient sans réponses, tellement la jeune fille était subjuguée par son amoureux. Ce dernier ne la quittait pas non plus des yeux et était tout aussi distrait que sa promise, retournant par son seul regard tout l'amour qu'ils se vouaient. Les deux jeunes amants, parmi la bande d'adultes, apportaient un vent de fraîcheur et ravivaient l'affection et la tendresse que les vieux couples se portaient.

Vint malheureusement le temps de prendre congé, la sainte nuit étant déjà bien avancée. Alors que la baronne divertissait leurs hôtes, ce fut le baron qui reconduisit François jusqu'à l'écurie pour qu'il y retrouve sa monture. Renée trottait derrière, ne voulant pas manquer un seul instant de présence avec son nouveau fiancé.

« Monsieur le Baron, je vous suis extrêmement reconnaissant pour cette agréable soirée, » remercia le jeune homme en s'inclinant.

« Tout le plaisir fut pour nous, mon garçon ! » Il entoura paternellement son bras autour de sa filleule et ajouta: « Pour elle, surtout ! »

François paru embarrassé, et Renée, tout aussi rougissante, gronda son parrain. « Mon oncle ! Ne vous moquez pas! »

L'homme grisonnant rit de bon cœur et, avec un sourire en coin, se retira, laissant les deux tourtereaux faire leurs aurevoirs sans témoins.

...

« Où est Renée ? » demanda discrètement Julie à son époux, en le voyant revenir seul.

« Elle fait ses adieux au marquis puis nous rejoindra. »

La femme s'agita. « Est-ce sage de les laisser seuls ? »

« Que voulez-vous qu'ils fassent ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et se para d'une expression qui voulait dire _'A votre avis ?'_

«Allons, vous vous inquiétez pour rien. Il s'agit de Renée : la fille la plus sauvage et… »

« …et la plus indisciplinée, et sans doute la plus dévergondée aussi !» interrompit la baronne en haussant le ton et en secouant un index accusateur.

L'homme soupira. «Je leur laisse une dizaine de minutes ; Si elle tarde, j'y retournerai.»

…

Tante Julie avait raison de s'inquiéter; Pas une seconde de ce moment d'intimité ne fut perdue.

La bouche de François était délicieuse. Elle aurait pu la goûter durant des heures sans jamais s'en lasser en lui mordillant gentiment les lèvres ou en y faufilant hasardeusement sa langue. Était-ce le vin qu'on lui avait permis de boire ce soir qui la rendait si joyeuse et fébrile ? Ou simplement cet homme merveilleux qui, par sa seule présence, illuminait toute sa vie ? Que ne lui avait-on dit plus tôt qu'il était si bon de frôler ses lèvres contre celles d'un autre ? De sentir la douce caresse des doigts qui soulignaient délicatement les lignes de son visage ? Ce souffle chaud qui chatouillait agréablement ses joues et son cou? L'étreinte d'un bras fort autour de sa taille qui l'enjoignait à se coller d'avantage ? Oh non, elle n'était pas dupe : c'était lui qui faisait toute la différence ! Aucun autre ne pourrait la combler ainsi; lui seul était parvenu à attirer son attention.

Et que voulait-elle qu'il la serre encore plus fort ! Qu'il l'embrasse encore…partout ! Qu'il lui répète qu'il l'aimait et qu'il la désirait ! Adossée à une poutre tout au fond de l'écurie faiblement éclairée par un fanal, Renée fondait littéralement entre les bras de François, et ses jambes peinaient à la maintenir debout. Le froid de l'hiver ne pouvait pas l'atteindre tellement la passion qui l'habitait l'en préservait. Elle pouvait néanmoins sentir ses cuisses se ramollir, et bientôt, ses membres inférieurs flanchèrent. Baste! Était-elle si ivre ? N'eut été du bras de son amoureux enroulé autour d'elle, elle se serait écroulée au sol!

"Renée! Vous allez bien?"

"François... Je vous prie de m'excuser... !"

Il sourit et s'approcha de son oreille. "Faites-vous donc pardonner en m'embrassant encore..."

Elle se mit à rire et des baisers encore plus langoureux s'ensuivirent aussitôt. Elle était une vilaine qui avait bien besoin d'absolution! Elle s'accrochait au pourpoint de son fiancé et traçait, avec ses lèvres, toute la ligne de sa mâchoire. Elle l'entendait soupirer doucement de plaisir alors qu'elle voulait, elle aussi, l'embrasser et le caresser comme il le faisait. Il était beau, il sentait bon, la chaleur qui émanait de son corps était à la fois invitante, apaisante et grisante… Comme elle l'aimait!

Et comment résister quand tout ce feu la consumait? On l'avait déjà bien sermonnée sur les dangers de la concupiscence...Est-ce que c'était donc cela, les flammes de l'enfer? Elle était mûre pour la géhenne éternelle si c'était le cas, car elle aurait même voulu que François fasse jouer ses mains sur ses hanches, sur ses reins, puis qu'elles glissent encore plus bas...Oh Seigneur! Elle était toute excitée déjà, et elle ne faisait que l'embrasser! Alors qu'elle avait maintenant passé son bras autour du cou de l'homme pour se soutenir, elle faisait doucement mouvoir son bassin contre la cuisse de l'autre. Oh, si elle pouvait se frotter un peu plus fort, elle pourrait…bien discrètement...elle pourrait...!

Il l'arrêta en caressant son visage et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Le rouge couvrit aussitôt ses joues et Renée réprima un hoquet de surprise : il avait deviné ce qu'elle faisait en bougeant de la sorte! La honte! Qu'allait-il penser d'elle, maintenant? Elle se maudit pour sa stupidité et sa naïveté et, contrite, baissa la tête. Il n'en paru toutefois pas choqué; Au contraire, mais bien qu'avec une légère hésitation, il lui relevait le menton et quémandait maintenant silencieusement son accord afin qu'il poursuive lui-même la manœuvre. Les yeux bleus de la jeune fille rendirent une faible et gênée réponse positive. Quelle mauvaise chrétienne elle était ! Succomber de la sorte au péché! Un soir de Noël!

Pour éviter davantage de gêne entre eux s'ils se regardaient d'avantage, François cala sa tête contre le cou de la femme. Sa main s'attarda quelques secondes sur le dessus de sa cuisse avant que ses doigts ne se crispent pour attraper le tissu de la robe et ainsi le faire remonter. Bientôt, il frôlait directement la peau satinée de ses jambes et la fit frissonner. Elle trépignait d'impatience autant qu'elle tremblait d'inquiétude, son inexpérience et son manque de connaissances l'angoissant quelques peu.

« Arrêtez-moi si… » chuchota-t-il sans oser terminer sa phrase, tellement les mots qui allaient suivre sous-entendaient des écarts si graves qu'il ne fallait pas les prononcer.

L'arrêter? Quelle idée absurde! Déjà qu'elle voulait qu'il se presse! Si son oncle la laissait relativement libre quand elle allait chevaucher seule en forêt, il n'était pas aussi permissif en sachant qu'elle était sans chaperon en présence d'un jeune homme, son amoureux qui plus est! Et si sa tante avait vent de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, elle serait sévèrement battue avant d'être jetée rapidement dans le fond d'un confessionnal et aspergée d'eau bénite!

« Oh! » L'exclamation alla mourir entre ses lèvres ouvertes alors qu'elle retenait son souffle et que ses yeux s'écarquillaient. Ses doigts…ses doigts étaient sur son sexe! Des doigts qui n'étaient pas les siens, ses doigts à lui…à François! Ses doigts qui se faufilaient timidement entre les plis de son intimité! Le bout de son index se glissa aisément à l'intérieur d'elle avant de s'enfoncer entièrement et d'en ressortir, bien lubrifié, pour cerner de lentes caresses son point le plus sensible. Un deuxième doigt suivit le même chemin et alla rejoindre le premier. Sous cette délicate et agréable intrusion, elle plaqua le dos de sa dextre contre sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'être trop vocale. Elle ne pouvait toutefois pas empêcher sa gorge de vibrer de satisfaction, encourageant ainsi son partenaire à poursuivre ses gestes. Elle écarta même un peu plus ses jambes afin de lui donner plein accès à son entrecuisse. Sa frayeur avait été injustifiée: ce n'était ni douloureux ni malaisé. C'était excessivement agréable!

Ses gémissements sonnaient comme une complainte qui le suppliait d'accélérer…Elle ne supporterait pas très longtemps cet érotique exercice! Une intense tiédeur envahissait rapidement le bas de son ventre et il lui semblait que l'air lui manquait. Elle sentait ses jambes se raidir et son bassin danser involontairement au rythme des cercles que son aimé décrivait maintenant avec plus de vitesse et de hardiesse. Elle remarquait à peine les soupirs qu'il poussait ni les sobres baisers qu'il déposait délicatement dans le creux de son cou tellement son attention était toute entière portée sur ce doigté qui la portait si adroitement sur le chemin de l'extase. Encore...! Encore un peu, oui, et elle allait jouir! Dans un dernier soubresaut, les muscles de son sexe s'accrochèrent jalousement autour des doigts de François alors que la jouissance la submergeait complètement.

Il savait qu'il n'avait qu'à la frotter encore quelques secondes pour qu'elle explose enfin...voilà! Elle se cambrait et renversait doucement sa tête vers l'arrière. Dieu qu'elle était belle, avec ses yeux clos et sa jolie bouche entrouverte qui n'avait de cesse de murmurer son prénom! Cette jeune amazone qui allait devenir son épouse...à lui qui avait toujours songé, jusqu'à récemment, à finir sa vie en solitaire! Alors qu'elle était toujours solidement accrochée à son cou, il croisa encore, suppliant, le regard de sa belle essoufflée.

Elle savait ce qu'il lui demandait. Elle pouvait sentir la manifestation de son désir presser contre son bassin… Elle n'avait aucune idée à quoi le sexe d'un homme pouvait ressembler, mais elle se doutait bien qu'il devait s'unir au sien afin d'avoir encore plus de plaisir. Et de plaisir, Renée n'en aurait jamais assez, surtout quand elle pouvait le partager avec son cher amour!

"Oui...oh oui!" haleta-t-elle avec empressement avant d'écraser sa bouche contre la sienne et de recueillir les gémissements impatients de François. Les mains de ce dernier se précipitèrent sur les agrafes de sa culotte, tous ses scrupules et sa responsabilité de conserver intacte la fleur de sa promise jusqu'au mariage s'étant déjà envolés, accompagnés du son des doux roucoulements de sa fiancée. Il allait la prendre, la faire sienne dès ce soir! C'était affreux d'y réfléchir plus que nécessaire; il était un précepteur, un homme chargé d'inculquer l'éducation et les bonnes manières, et voilà qu'il faisait tout le contraire de ce qu'il enseignait! Son père, fervent religieux, serait furieux de l'apprendre; Sa mère, du haut de son nuage, mourrait sans doute une deuxième fois, de honte et de gêne. Et que dire de la potentielle fureur de ses futurs beaux-parents s'ils savaient qu'il débauchait leur enfant!

Subitement, le cheval qui se tenait tout près d'eux, et qui jusque là avait mâchouillé tranquillement sa moulée, releva abruptement le museau avec un hennissement qui les firent tout deux sursauter. Dans un mouvement rapide et inquiet pour se retourner vers l'entrée d'où pourrait survenir un gênant témoin de leurs ébats clandestins, François frappa involontairement la croupe de l'étalon. L'équidé, tout aussi vivement, manifesta son déplaisir en donnant un violent coup de tête vers le jeune marquis, lui faisant ainsi perdre l'équilibre. Contre le bord de la stalle, l'homme se cogna rudement la tête avant de s'effondrer au sol.

"François!" s'écria Renée en se précipitant à genoux.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, l'oncle entrait dans l'écurie.

"Que se passe-t-il ici?" fit-il, sévère, en faisant tressaillir de plus belle les deux amants interrompus.

"Mon oncle! C'est…c'est…c'est votre stupide canasson!" mentit-elle à peine en prenant la tête de son amoureux entre ses mains et en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux. Tout pour ne pas croiser le regard de son parrain!

François se massait le crâne à deux mains en grognant de douleur, profitant de son geste pour cacher ses expressions faciales. Son érection, automatiquement dégonflée sous le coup douloureux, ne paraissait aucunement.

"Je suis vraiment confus, monsieur le marquis!" s'excusa sincèrement le baron en constatant l'hématome qui se formait déjà sur le front de son futur gendre. Il se pencha vers ce dernier en enroulant son bras autour de son dos pour l'aider à se relever. "Allons à l'intérieur, monsieur de Monsorot..." Puis, à sa nièce dont il avait remarqué l'affolement: "Allons, Renée, ne soit pas si émue. Ce n'est pas si grave."

Elle se mordit discrètement la lèvre inférieure et fronça les sourcils de malaise. Quel mensonge effronté, que d'omettre la vérité!

"Je vais bien!" s'empressa François de répondre, étant tout aussi rempli de gêne que sa fiancée. "Je vais prendre congé!" Il se releva rapidement, sourit nerveusement, attrapa la bride de son propre cheval et sortit promptement sans regarder derrière.

Renaud s'alarma. Si cet incident devait faire ombrage aux fiançailles de Renée, c'est lui qui subirait les foudres de Julie! Il jeta donc un regard paniqué vers la jeune fille et, d'un léger mouvement de la tête, la supplia de courir à la suite de l'homme.

Elle ne raterait pas une occasion de s'entretenir seule avec François! Elle se leva donc rapidement mais s'arrêta brusquement dans son élan. Oh mon Dieu, son entrejambe était scandaleusement mouillée!

"Mais vas-y, sotte!" la supplia encore son tuteur.

Elle déglutit, serra ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre en espérant qu'il ne remarquait rien, puis se précipita vers François.

C'était le regard embarrassé et penaud de deux amoureux pris en flagrant délit de fornication qu'ils s'échangèrent. François trépignait de malaise et se raclait la gorge en tentant de trouver les mots pour justifier sa conduite audacieuse. Finalement, ce fut Renée qui s'approcha de l'oreille de l'autre.

"Je suis désolée...que vous...vous n'ayez pas..."

Il ferma les yeux et sourit discrètement. Renée ne se souciait pas de sa pureté ni du salut de son âme; Elle s'inquiétait plutôt qu'il n'ait pas joui comme elle. Quelle adorable épouse il aurait! La plus jolie, la plus pétillante, la plus aimable...il manquerait toujours d'adjectifs pour encenser son amante. Sa vie jusque là monotone prendrait bientôt un tournant des plus divertissants! Il se pencha vers elle pour lui répondre.

"Oh...nous aurons bien d'autres Noëls ensemble!..."

Elle leva les yeux sur lui et ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi, les sous-entendus impies de François la faisant rougir. Elle n'osa toutefois pas vocaliser sa réplique, qui était encore plus scabreuse. Cette fois, ce fut François qui vint à son aide.

"Et la Fête-Dieu...ou Pâques...ou Mardi-Gras...ou peut-être l'Épiphanie?" fit-il sur un ton polisson.

Les yeux de la jeune fille se plissèrent et sa bouche se tordit en un rictus canaille. Elle se blottit dans ses bras ouverts pour s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée. Vraiment...ils étaient d'horribles chrétiens! Mais leur seul péché, c'était l'amour.

"Oh, j'allais oublier!" s'exclama-t-elle soudainement en se détachant légèrement.

De sa poche, elle tira un petit paquet enroulé d'un mouchoir de soie sombre et le posa entre les mains de François.

"Vous aviez mentionné que vous aimeriez avoir quelque chose de moi..."

Il déroula soigneusement le cadeau: c'était un joli médaillon doré surmonté d'une pierre écarlate.

"Ne le perdez pas...J'ai vendu les bagues que je tenais de feue ma mère pour me le procurer... et je me suis assise pour tenir la pose pendant des heures, juste pour vous!" plaisanta-t-elle avec un faux air boudeur. D'une légère pression du bout du doigt, elle actionna un mécanisme. Le rubis dévoila son propre portrait.

Il passa le bijou à son cou. "Il ne me quittera pas," promit-il en le portant à ses lèvres.

Il déposa ensuite un sobre baiser sur le front de la jeune femme.

"Je t'aime, François," murmura-t-elle à ce moment. Après un tel rapprochement cette nuit, il lui semblait étrange de continuer à le vouvoyer.

Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle pour une dernière étreinte.

"Moi aussi, je t'aime."

A regret, ils se séparèrent. François enfourcha sa monture et rentra chez lui.

... ...

"Alors...il n'est pas fâché? C'est arrangé?" demanda timidement l'oncle qui s'était tenu bien à distance pendant tout le dernier échange.

"Oui, tout va bien..." fit-elle en se dirigeant vers le manoir, tout en continuant d'éviter de croiser les yeux de l'autre.

"En passant, jeune fille..." reprit-il derrière elle sur un ton plus sérieux.

Elle se raidit. Tudieu! Avait-il deviné?

"...Ce 'stupide canasson' est votre cadeau de Noël!"

Elle soupira imperceptiblement de soulagement. Il faudra aller remercier l'équidé de lui avoir sauvé la face...

...

Même si les réjouissances se poursuivaient pour les adultes, Renée n'avait plus le cœur à fête. Il était d'autant plus difficile d'ignorer l'intense moiteur de son pubis…elle espérait que personne ne s'en aperçoive ! Peut-être pourrait-elle se soustraire aux invités, se cacher dans un coin pour attraper son mouchoir et s'éponger un peu ?...Mais on n'avait de cesse de l'interpeller et de la féliciter encore pour son futur mariage. Elle saisit donc un verre de vin sur le plateau qu'un domestique servait, alla s'asseoir dans un coin du salon et fit tournoyer le cristal entre ses doigts nerveux.

Elle avait joui. Sous les doigts de François. Et si ce n'avait pas été de l'interruption de son oncle, elle lui aurait de plein gré donné sa virginité aussi. Elle aurait volontiers fait Pâques avant les Rameaux ! Si on avait découvert le tout, peut-être aurait-on devancé le mariage? Rapidement, elle porta le verre à ses lèvres pour camoufler le sourire niais qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Elle goûta à peine le breuvage, trop occupée à laisser ses pensées vagabonder dans des contrées délicieusement illicites où François se glissait entre ses jambes ouvertes et-.

« Renée ! » lui souffla Julie.

Renée sursauta. Baste ! Elle n'avait même pas remarquée que sa tante s'était approchée d'elle ! Elle rougit furieusement de malaise, se demandant si sa marraine avait pu lire sur son visage tout le contenu de ses idées perverses.

« Donnez-moi ce verre! Vous êtes ivre! Vos joues sont toutes rouges! Allez à la cuisine pour y dégriser!»

Quand sa tante se mettait à la vouvoyer, mieux valait filer et surtout sauter sur l'occasion pour se soustraire aux invités.

« Oui, tante Julie! » fit la plus jeune en se précipitant vers les quartiers des domestiques.

Enfin seule, elle soupira de soulagement. Personne ne semblait se douter de ce qui s'était passé.…

_…ou Pâques...ou Mardi-Gras...ou peut-être l'Épiphanie?_

Elle eut un petit rire alors qu'elle s'évasait sur une chaise. L'Épiphanie? C'était dans deux semaines! Elle se recroquevilla en enroulant ses bras autour d'elle-même et, de deux coups de talons, retira ces superbes mais bien inconfortables escarpins.

_Vous êtes ivre!_

Ivre? Plutôt ivre d'amour, oui! Quel que soit le moment où elle reverrait François, elle passerait bientôt le reste de sa vie avec lui. Oh, elle avait déjà hâte au prochain Noël!

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

Il n'y eut jamais de second Noël.


End file.
